


Farandole

by GivemeanID



Series: The Festival [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, Izuna was not ready, M/M, Masturbation, Uchiha being bewildered by Senju traditions, pretty Tobirama is pretty, strange tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: After the ceasefire, the Uchiha are invited by Hashirama to enjoy the Festival, the Senju celebration of spring. Because Madara is an idiot, they accept.To say that the Uchiha are flabbergasted by Senju tradition would be an understatement.And Izuna want it dully noted that he was not ready and anything that might happen after that will NOT be his fault.





	Farandole

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody stop me please, my brain has been taken over ^^

Izuna stretched and finished tying his obi. A ceasefire had been signed between the Uchiha and the Senju two months ago and Hashirama (the big fool) had thought that inviting the Uchiha to participate to the Festival, the Senju celebration of spring, would be a good idea. Tobirama had looked really close to strangling his brother.

And of course, Madara (the bigger fool) had accepted.

So here they were. All Uchiha dolled up in formal attire and ready to meet the Senju. Madara somehow succeeded in taming the wild beast he called his hair and for once since he had been twelve, was looking more human than demon hedgehog.

To be honest, Izuna did not know what to expect. Senju culture was a mystery for most Uchiha. According to some of the Elders, the Festival was to obtain the gods' blessing for the year's crops. But what exactly happened during the Festival, nobody knew.

Looking like a procession, led by Madara and Izuna, the Uchiha walked to the Senju compound. They were welcomed by a blubbering Hashirama, who crushed a bristling Madara into a hug, and then led them inside the compound. The Senju were running everywhere, putting the finishing touches to everything. Izuna arched a brow. There was a scene at the center of what seemed to usually be a market place. It was surrounded by food booths, there were chairs where musicians were preparing and testing their instruments.

\- Perfect ! Hashirama said, you can start enjoying the food and the attractions ! The Blessing will be in two hours !  
\- Where is Tobirama ? Izuna asked, I thought he would be here.

He thought he would have been behind his brother sending them distrustful glares. But no, the White Demon was nowhere in sight.

\- Oh ! He's preparing ! Hashirama exclaimed cheerfully, he's the one who'll be performing for the Blessing ! He'll be here in half an hour !

Izuna squinted. He was not the only one. A lot of Uchiha adults were wondering what was going on.

\- Just... Madara couldn't help but ask, what is the Blessing exactly ?  
\- Oh..! He's going to dance !

Izuna snorted. Oh gods, Tobirama was going to dance ! Tobirama "I have a stick up my ass" Senju was going to dance. It was going to be hilarious. Izuna couldn't wait for it.

He followed Madara as his brother was visiting the food booths, Hashirama chattering happily next to him. As he was biting in a yakitori, he felt a presence at his back. He turned and came face to face with Tobirama. The younger Senju was looking irritated - and done with the universe. He was wearing what seemed to be a really long skirt with multiple layers, of an indefinite color. He had a brown yukata thrown over his shoulders, probably to protect himself from the cold. His bare muscled arms were crossed on his chest. He was sporting silver eyeshadow and his lips had been painted a pretty shade of pink. He looked younger and softer than when he was on the battlefield. Annoyed with the world in general too, but that was his default expression.

Izuna just stood there, gaping, half eaten yakitori hanging from his open mouth. Fuck, his rival was gorgeous. He was not ready. Before he could speak and make a fool of himself, Hashirama sprouted next to him like one of his fucking trees and strated flailing happily around his brother.

\- Tobi ! Are you ready ?! Is everything okay ?!

Tobirama's eyeroll was tempered by his fond smile and it took all of Izuna's willpower not to squeack. Madara seemed to have forgotten how to breath and a lot of Uchiha's heads were turning their way, Sharingan flickering on.

\- Don't worry, Anija. I just came to enjoy the festival before the Blessing. Everything is okay.  
\- Good ! Do you want something to eat, or to drink ?  
\- Do they have tea ?  
\- I'll bring you that !

He rushed to the nearest booth and Tobirama watched him with an expression that oscillated between fond and longsuffering. Of course, Izuna, being the little shit with no preservation instinct that he was, started sprouting the first thing that came to his mind.

\- So you're gonna dance ?

Tobirama shot him a look that made him feel like a particularly insignificant insect.

\- Yes, I am going to dance.  
\- You can dance ?  
\- As surprinsing as it is, yes.

Izuna couldn't help but snort. Madara facepalmed. Tobirama looked like he wished he could punch him.

\- So, Izuna carried on, you will do your little dance and poof everything is okay again ?

Tobirama looked offended.

\- It is not nice to mock people's traditions. Furthermore, it is not just a little dance.  
\- What do you mean ? Madara asked.  
\- Hashirama didn't told you ?  
\- Well, he told us you were going to dance, but apart from that...  
\- Well, I guess you'll have to ask him again...

And just like that, he left them standing like two idiots and went to join Hashirama, who gave him a steaming cup of tea with a big goofy smile.

\- Did I tell you I hate this man ? Izuna gritted, chewing the rest of his yakitori.

The next hour passed in a blur. Madara tried to get a hold on Hashirama to ask him question, but despite being the loudest person the Uchiha has ever met (and that was a feat, since the Uchiha were a family of drama queens) the man was also as slippery as a fucking eel. Tobirama was standing near the scene, drinking tea and talking to a red haired woman. Just as Madara managed to catch Hashirama by the shoulder, a long call was heard. Everybody stopped moving.

\- Ah, Hashirama said, the Blessing is about to start. We should move closer to the scene.

He caught Madara and Izuna by the scruff of their necks and litterally manhandled them near the scene. Tobirama had discarded his yukata and jumped on the scene. And damn, the man was built ! Perfect muscles rolling under snow white skin. Izuna gulped when he saw the powerful back muscles shift.

Okay, he hated the Senju guts but that sight would make excellent masturbation material.

The Senju was showing his back to them, but Izuna had no doubt he knew exactly where they were, with the man being a sensor and all...

The music started, slow and sensual, and Tobirama followed suite, not missing a beat. And okay, the man was good at it. He made a show of each movement, presenting himself for all to see like the most delicious display ever. Izuna's mouth watered. A lot of Sharingan, including his own, were on. The red tattoos swirling on the white skin made the whole thing even more entrancing.

Then the music quickened and Tobirama with it. And suddenly, he was swirling on himself, the long skirt flowing everywhere and under the torches' light, it looked like a shiny rainbow river. And Tobirama was swirling, swirling until suddenly he jumped high in the air, once, twice, landed on the edge of the scene, perfectly balanced on one leg, the other high in the air, the skirt pooled around his hips, his body parallel to the ground, in a show of strengh and skills. With a wink, he extended an arm and stroked Izuna's cheek, licking his lips. He straightened quickly and started dancing again. Izuna felt like he had been struck by lightning, the fantom heat of that hand seared in his skin.

The music had slowed again and Tobirama was back to less showy movements, but not less impressive. Izuna felt himself become hotter and hotter with each roll of his rivel's hips. He bit back a moan when a tricky movement hicked the skirt high enough on Tobirama's right leg for him to see the start of a round and firm asscheek.

Oh gods... That was it. Tobirama was trying to kill them through sheer hotness and it was a serious breach in the ceasefire. They should rebel, take Tobirama as spoils of war and make him dance again at their compound. Naked. Yes, yes, good idea. He was a genius.

The dancing continued on and on. Tobirama was panting and glistening with sweat but showed no intention of stopping. Madara raised an eyebrow. It had been going on for almost an hour. The younger Senju had to be exhausted.

\- Hashirama, he whispered, it's been an hour. Shouldn't you stop him ?  
\- No. This is it. This is the Blessing. He has to dance till he can't dance anymore.  
\- Are you telling me your brother is gonna dance himself to unconsciousness ?!  
\- Yes.

Madara looked at him, gaping. That was nothing short of barbaric !

Tobirama fell for the first time two hours later, his breath ragged, his cheeks red, his eyes glassy. He stood up on swaying legs. The Senju started clapping their hands in rythm with the music, muttering something under their breath. Tobirama started dancing again with renewed energy.

It went on and on. Tobirama fell several times and each time it happened, it seemed more difficult for him to get up. But he wasn't stopping. The Senju's clapping and muttering increased in volume with every fall, till one couldn't hear the music anymore. Madara felt chills running up his spine. Something beyond his comprehension was happening. And finally, Tobirama fell and didn't get up. He laid there, eyes closed, breath ragged, trembling, his skirt spilling around him. Every noise had stopped.

Hashirama clapped his hands once, hard, making every Uchiha jump out of their skin.

\- The Blessing has been completed ! he boomed.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Hashirama jumped on the scene, the brown yukata in hand and knelt next to his brother shivering form and covered him with the fabric. He then hauled him bridal style. The Senju started scattering, going back home. The Uchiha figured they had to do the same. Hashirama led them to the gates, his senseless brother still in his arms, his head cushionned on his shoulder.

\- Thank you for coming, Madara... See you at the next peace talks ?  
\- Yes... Goodnight Hashirama...  
\- Goodnight my friend.

The walk back home happened in a blur. Pictures of snow white skin covered in sweat, glassy red eyes and a pink mouth opened on a pant were flashing before Izuna's eyes and he was starting to have a problem.

Fuck.

Once at the compound, Izuna wished good night to Madara and ran to his own room. Stripping quickly, he threw himself on his bed and searched under his pillow for the little bottle of oil. Setting confortably in his bed, naked, legs spread, he spread a liberal amount of il on his right hand and took himself in hand. He closed his eyes and went to search into all the images his Sharingan had commited to memory.

Tobirama, showing his perfect back, his face half turned to him, his mouth open, enticingly pink, skirt hicked high.

Yes, perfect.

He started stroking his cock, already hard and dripping. He would catch him by the air and make him kneel before him. He would shove his cock down his throat, these plush lips spread around his girth, and make him choke on it. And when the Senju would be ready to faint from the lack of air, he would pull out and come on his face.

Izuna spasmed and felt his release, warm and wet,land on his belly.

And now he would have to take a bath.

Fucking Senju.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Izuna isn't ready for what is coming next :D


End file.
